Cameras may be mounted on or within mounts for various reasons. One reason for mounting a camera is to ensure that the camera is still while capturing images, thus trying to avoid out-of-focus images, leading to capture of high quality images. Most camera mounts are for mounting a single camera. To accommodate multiple cameras, and accordingly, multiple views, multiple camera mounts are used to capture images from the different views. Typically, mounts are connected together to accommodate multiple cameras. Some mounts allow for mounting more than one camera, but a problem with these conventional mounts is that they do not allow cameras to remain in specifically fixed positions. As cameras are prone to movement within conventional mounts, fields of views become misaligned, for example, with significant overall or gaps. Accordingly, it is very difficult to process such images, for example, to stitch a plurality of captured images from a plurality of camera into a single composite image.